Pecado
by fl0wer
Summary: Demetria é uma garota normal, com uma vida normal e com sonhos normais. Até se apaixonar por Selena Gomez e se ver desafiada diante de suas éticas morais e bíblicas.
1. Reconhecendo

Então talvez eu goste dela.

Essas foram as cinco palavras que eu disse após acordar. Cinco bobas, mas importantes palavras, palavras que saíram de forma tão normal, que por um momento confundi com o muxoxo que solto todas as manhãs. Eu gostava dela. Provavelmente do jeito mais tolo e idiota que se podia gostar de alguém, mas afinal, como não gostar? Talvez todos gostassem ou pelo menos a maioria, até porque, como não gostar dela? E o quão louco seria não gostar? Eu poderia arranjar mais desculpas ou simplesmente fingir como havia fazendo há cinco anos, porém, o sussurro que soltava todos os dias na frente do espelho tentando me convencer do contrario não dava mais resultado, então por que não confessar logo toda essa sujeira? Por que não gritar a si mesma o verdadeiro? Por que não enfrentar e se sujeitar? Por que simplesmente não aceitar?

– Beleza é uma coisa tão relativa, sabe? Não sei o porquê de todo mundo ficar dando tanta moral para isso. Estereotipo é tão algo tão bobo quanto uma banda boba de rock dos anos 90. – Reclamou enquanto manchava os lábios com um tom amarelado de suco de laranja.

O motivo da reclamação? Uma lista feita entre o pessoal de direito que elegia as mais bonitas da faculdade. Fútil, idiota e pior: infantil.

– Às vezes acho que estamos nos anos 80 com você dando tantos discursos. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Quer dizer, não é como se você pudesse mudar o pensamento de todos sobre esse assunto.

– Mas é ridículo! Será que ninguém percebe isso?

– Talvez eles saibam, mas é melhor se agarrar ao estereotipo e parecer normal diante da sociedade.

– Isso é patético e quer saber mais? Nem eles estão no padrão de estereotipo da sociedade, então por que querer eleger "as mais bonitas"?

– Porque é algo bobo e pessoas bobas gostam de coisas bobas.

E ela sorriu concordando e eu sorri por ela concordar comigo. Eu gostava de quando ela me apoiava, fazia com que eu me sentisse a altura dela, tão inteligente e cheia de razão quanto ela. Mesmo eu sendo um pontinho tolo perto de sua altivez.

– Vai à festa hoje?

– Ainda não sei. Quer dizer, o ultimo semestre acaba só semana que vem, não vejo motivos para ser comemorado hoje.

– Talvez role alguma festa semana que vem também. – Remexi o canudinho do suco de abacaxi.

– Qual a necessidade de tantas festas? – Indagou enquanto juntava os livros sobre a mesa.

– Ficar bêbado.

– Eu odeio ficar bêbada.

– Eu gosto quando você fica bêbada. – Acendi um cigarro e o pendi entre os lábios.

– E por quê?

E por um momento pensei em responder:

– Porque você fica engraçada, seus lábios ficam abertos e mais vermelhos e isso me dá mais vontade de te beijar.

Mas apenas anulei essas palavras e respondi que era porque ela ficava mais engraçada. Ela apenas riu com os lábios grudados e respondeu que eu era previsível demais. E como a fumaça saída dos meus lábios, a conversa se dissipou.

x

– Você gosta dela. – Miley sussurrou ao meu lado numa afirmação que provavelmente era para ser uma indagação.

– Talvez. – Abri o livro fingindo ler, afinal, sabia que se olhasse nos olhos de Miley e tentasse mentir seria um completo desastre.

– Se talvez fosse sinônimo de sim ou não, qual deles você usaria?

Ela já sabia a resposta, mas eu também sabia que ela adorava confirmar. E por um segundo me passou pela cabeça admitir, mas aí lembrei que ela só era mais uma garota que me pediu uma caneta emprestada no primeiro dia de aula e agora se denominava minha melhor amiga.

– Não. – Respondi de forma simples porque esse era o jeito certo de se mentir.

– Você está mentindo. – Confirmou de forma sucinta. – Olha nos meus olhos e diz que não está mentindo. – Não olhei.

– Miley, eu tenho namorado e o amo.

E era verdade. Eu o amava, o amava tanto que chegava a doer, mas só não era mais apaixonada por ele; e da forma mais errada, boba e lascívia do mundo, era agora apaixonada por Selena Gomez, quebrando e estraçalhando todos os meus ensinamos bíblicos, me tornando tão suja e mundana quanto os que eu condenava.

Me tornando tão suja que nem eu mesma me suportava.


	2. Sentindo

Acho que por ser educada numa escola religiosa sempre agi de forma sucinta e de boa-índole. Sempre sabendo o que fazer, quando fazer e como fazer, me saia bem em qualquer situação, fosse essa desastrosa ou não. Mas agora, com meus vinte e poucos anos, estando sentada com um copo de vodca na mão e com Selena bêbada ao meu lado, estava mais desesperada que uma virgem.

O lugar que nos encontrávamos era barulhento, grande e cheio de pessoas, o típico lugar que minha mãe vomitaria ao ver. O tipo de lugar que eu detestava.

Estava me sentindo um personagem de Charles Bukowski.

– Sabe Demi, – Selena se manifestou. – sempre te achei um tesão. – Sorriu de uma forma suja com malicia fluindo seus olhos castanhos.

– Você tá falando besteira, tá bêbada. – A arrumei sobre o sofá.

– Eu to bêbada, mas não to idiota. – Resmungou me olhando de forma fixa. Era como se pudesse ler minha alma e arrancar de mim meus piores segredos. – Você é bonita, sabe disso.

– Para você todos são bonitos, Selena. – Sorri enquanto ela concordava com a cabeça.

– E são mesmo, mas você me faz querer te chupar. – E o sorriso lascivo estava lá novamente. Senti meu coração querer pular para fora. – Brincadeirinha. – E riu. Provavelmente da minha cara de espanto ou do quão absurdas aquelas palavras soaram.

– Brincadeira sem graça.

– Ué, pensei que você gostasse disso em mim.

– Não dessa forma...

– E de que forma seria? – Arrumou a coluna e se inclinou até a sua boca ficar na altura da minha orelha. – Te chupando de verdade? – Sussurrou. – Sabe, só de brincadeirinha... – E a empurrei de forma leve a fazendo rir.

– Você é muito boba. – Grite para que ela pudesse me ouvir.

– Não é como se você não gostasse. – E levantou-se meio grogue me puxando pela mão. – Vem, vamos dançar.

E então me vi na pista improvisada no meio da sala com a mão de Selena me segurando a cintura enquanto esta tentava me fazer rebolar ao som da musica de estilo eletrônico.

– Se seu namorado te visse agora com essa bundinha empinada ele com certeza me agradeceria. – Meus olhos rolaram. – Quer dizer, deve ser um saco ficar pagando de bom samaritano enquanto se punheta no quarto. Porra! Vocês nem treparam ainda!

– Acho que meu gostar de você bêbada foi para o lixo. – Ela riu. Ficava risonha quando estava alcoolizada. Eu gostava disso.

– Vai beber isso aí? – Apontou para o copo em minha mão.

– Acho que você já bebeu demais. – Ela crispou os lábios.

– Eu ainda nem comecei.

E com um levantar de ombros, apenas entreguei minha bebida a ela. Ela tomou tudo num único gole. Continuamos dançando por mais incontáveis musicas até ela reclamar dos seus pés já com bolhas. Chamou-me para ir ao gramado. Aceitei.

– Esse vestido é da minha mãe, espero que ela não fique puta por ele ficar cheio de grama. – Falou enquanto deitava-se naquele monte de verde rodeado de sujeira típica de festa. Eu apenas a imitei. Sempre a imitava.

– Você tem que parar de pegar as coisas da sua mãe. – Aconselhei.

– Não é minha culpa se fica melhor em mim do que nela.

E riu. E se calou. E eu apenas a imitei. E então, ficamos em silêncio.

Virei minha cabeça e a olhei. O brilho da lua banhava seu rosto borrado de maquiagem e seus olhos fechados denunciavam um falso sono. Lábios entreabertos. Vermelhos.

– Seu olhar está me queimando. – Ela disse me assustando. – Eu não gosto que me encarem.

– Desculpa.

E voltamos a ficar em silêncio.

– Está pensando no quê? – Perguntei depois de longos dez minutos.

– Uma semana para o ultimo semestre acabar. Estou com medo. – Confessou e eu quis conforta-la.

Minha mão encontrou-se com a dela. A apartei.

– Não precisa ter medo.

– A realidade me assusta. – Me olhou. – Tô apavorada. Não quero perder esse conto de fadas.

– Queria poder te falar algo para te fazer se sentir melhor, mas acho que sinto o mesmo. – E ela sorriu como se aquilo bastasse.

E então passamos a nos encarar como se quiséssemos nos ler e percebi nela um olhar sóbrio, castro. A olhei da mesma forma. Estava me afundando naquela imensidão castanha. E me assustei quando percebi que ela estava por cima de mim me olhando daquele mesmo jeito. Estava agindo de forma inesperada como sempre fazia quando estava bêbada;

Senti meu estomago se revirar.

Eu sabia o que estava por vir, sabia e queria, porém, não podia. Não quando sabia que aquilo era errado. O medo e a ansiedade estavam tomando meu corpo e enquanto ela continuava a indagar pelo o olhar se podia ou não me beijar, eu apenas sentia o ar desaparecer. E cedi. Ela me beijou. E senti sua língua pedindo permissão para invadir minha boca. E deixei. Deixei porque queria, deixei porque desejava, porque a amava. A amava há mais de cinco anos. E agora a amava por mais cinco enquanto sentia sua mão fazer uma trilha na minha cintura exposta pela camisa.

A parte sensata do meu cérebro berrava para que eu parasse com aquilo. Berrava que ela só estava fazendo aquilo porque estava bêbada e ansiosa com o fim do semestre. Mas não me importava, só queria sentir mais e mais daquela boca com gosto de vodca.

Mas ela parou e senti o ar ir e desaparecer novamente. Seu olhar mostrava tanta confusão que senti vontade de correr.

– Seus lábios têm gosto de cereja. – Ela falou e eu sorri. – Será esse o motivo de Joseph ficar tão de quatro?

Mordi os lábios me recordando de Joseph. Eu estava traindo meu namorado e minhas crenças bíblicas, mas estava me mantendo fiel a mim mesma e aos meus desejos, por mais errado que pudesse parecer. Se é que era errado. Até porque, não era esse o proposito bíblico? Amar e ser amado? Amar independente de todas as coisas? Simplesmente amar? Não era isso que o Grande Criador queria para suas pequenas ovelhas? Será que o sexo da pessoa realmente importava em relações tão inocentes e puras? A alma, mesmo sem sexo, mesmo sendo apenas uma mera de uma alma, seria condenada por amar?

Porra, aquele beijo me parecia tão certo.

E então ela voltou a me beijar, liberando minha alma da culpa, fazendo com que o desconforto se esvaziasse, fazendo com que as indagações se escondessem.

Fazendo com que eu me sentisse uma pecadora no paraíso.


End file.
